User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Goes to Washington
I previously pointed out that Phineas and Ferb would be featured in a panel at the prestigious National Press Club in Washington, D.C. What follows is Disney's official press release for said panel. The following is a press release from Disney-ABC Television Group presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors, if any, are theirs alone. Disney Television Animation Set for National Press Club's First-Ever Animation Panel Featuring Hit Disney Channel Series "Phineas and Ferb" and "Fish Hooks" Panelists Include Chelsea Kane, Kyle Massey, Alyson Stoner, Jack McBrayer, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor and Justin Roiland BURBANK, Calif., June 29, 2011- Disney Television Animation is slated to present the Emmy Award-winning and BAFTA-nominated series "Phineas and Ferb," and hit innovative comedy series "Fish Hooks" at the National Press Club in Washington D.C. on WEDNESDAY, JULY 13 (7:00 – 9:00 p.m., ET/PT). This presentation marks the National Press Club's first-ever animation panel. "It's an honor to be invited to present our panel at the National Press Club and have the opportunity to showcase our top two animated series, as well as highlight our upcoming programming slate to the Young Members Committee," said Eric Coleman, senior vice president, original programming, Disney Television Animation. "This is the inaugural animation panel for the National Press Club and we are proud to have Disney, the world's leader in animation, as a partner. It is truly an honor to host such a noteworthy event and respected panel, for what will certainly be among the most memorable and entertaining evenings in NPC history," said Tim Young, chairman, young members committee, National Press Club. In addition to "Phineas and Ferb" and "Fish Hooks," Disney Television Animation will offer an overview of upcoming programming, including "Gravity Falls," "Motorcity," and "Tron:Uprising." Panel to include the following attendees: Phineas and Ferb: creators and executive producers, Emmy Award-winning Dan Povenmire ("Family Guy" and "Rocko's Modern Life") and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh ("The Simpsons" and "Rocko's Modern Life"), Alyson Stoner ("Camp Rock" movies), Jack McBrayer ("30 Rock"), Maulik Pancholy ("30 Rock") and Bobby Gaylor ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb"). Fish Hooks: creator/executive producer Noah Z. Jones ("Not Norman," "The Monster in the Backpack"), executive producer Maxwell Atoms ("The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy"), Chelsea Kane ("Dancing with the Stars"), Kyle Massey ("Dancing with the Stars") and Justin Roiland ("The Sarah Silverman Program"). Attendees will include club members, military families and is open to the general public. For more information, please visit http://www.press.org/events/disney-lands-press-club. Disney Channel's "Phineas and Ferb" follows ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, as they happily set out to conquer boredom and make every day of their 104-day summer vacation count. Throughout the escapades, they're accompanied by Perry the Platypus, their seemingly mindless family pet who, unbeknownst to all, leads a double life as suave secret Agent P, deftly battling the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the world. Meanwhile, older sister Candace is aghast at her brothers' bold antics and makes it her life's work to tattle on them to Mom and Dad. "Phineas and Ferb" is TV's #1 animated series in primetime among Kids and Tweens, reaching more than 110 million unduplicated Total Viewers across the U.S. 2011-to date. The Disney Channel Original Movie, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension," premieres FRIDAY, AUGUST 5 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. "Fish Hooks" is an inventive animated comedy series, set inside the fish tanks in Bud's Pet Shop that presents high school life as seen through the eyes of three BFFs (best fish friends), Bea, Milo and Oscar. Together they experience the typical life challenges and triumphs, including friendship, dating and sports, along with more atypical situations such as giant lobster attacks and, with the use of special land suits, school field trips to the hamster cages. "Fish Hooks" is TV's No. 2 animated series in Prime in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14, 2011-to date. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs